Vengeful Souls
by Taige
Summary: A race of ancient faeries seek revenge for their downfall


VENGEFUL SOULS  
  
PROLOGUE The air was very stuffy. Richard and Eric, brothers, had awakened a few minutes ago to find themselves inside an uncomfortable bag. They had been kidnapped. They could hear nothing of the outside world but the occasional grunt from their kidnapper. A single thought kept appearing in Richard's head: "Whoever this man is, he must be strong!" This must be true, for the man had carried the brothers for at least several hours without as much as a rest stop. Suddenly, their captor halted and the boys felt the bag being put down. Was this the end of their journey? As grim thoughts of their fate cascaded through their minds, the bag silently fell around them, exposing them to the sweet air of a forest. Their captor was not to be seen; he had vanished. "Where are we?" Eric asked his older sibling quietly. "I don't know." Richard professed. While looking around, Richard noticed something strange. "Hey Eric," Richard said, pointing, "Look at that." What they saw could only be described as ugly. On a small tablet lying on the ground, covered in moss, sat a small gargoyle statue. "What is it?" asked Eric. "I don't know." came the reply. Suddenly, Richard disappeared. "Rich! Rich! Were are you?" shouted Eric. "Ow! I'm down here!" answered Richard. As Eric moved closer to the voice, he saw that Richard had fallen down a small hole and was standing in a dark tunnel. "Are you all right?" Eric asked his brother. "Yeah. Come down here and look at this!" Some minutes later, the boys were standing at the entrance of a long, dark hallway. Both stood in stunned awe at the image before them. Before the boys was a jade mosaic. The mosaic was depicting what looked like an army of dark, featureless faeries being slain in combat by an army of men, behind which was a regal faerie queen sitting on a throne. Above the dark faeries was a picture of the Triforce with a man behind it. "Wow". Eric said softly. "This is amazing. It must have taken years to make." "Yeah." "Come on." Richard said, and started to walk down the hallway. "What kind of place is this, Rich?" Eric asked from his brother's side. "I don't know, but it looks like an old temple or palace." Suddenly the hallway ended in a door. "Should we open it?" asked Eric. Richard thought for a moment, while examining the door and then grabbed the handle and pulled. It didn't move. He tried again and again; pushing and pulling, with Eric at his side helping, but the door remained closed. In frustration, Richard kicked the door and then leaned against the wall, tired from all the pulling. Suddenly the boys heard a cracking noise coming from the ancient stone door. A giant crack had formed from were Richard had kicked the door and was steadily getting larger. From behind the door a glow started to come. Eric, frightened immensely by this, turned around and ran for his life but Richard stood statue still with fascination. As the crack tore the door in half, the glow engulfed the young boy before he could even think of screaming. The wave of light streaked through the hallway swallowing everything in its path. Eric was still running, but a quick glance behind him assured him of his fears: The light was gaining on him. He never saw what it was that tripped him, but whatever it was, caused him to fall to the stone floor. He turned around to see the bright wave upon him and threw up his hands in protection while screaming at the top of his lungs. Several minutes later, in the forest above, all was silent; as if the animals knew what had happened below them. The quiet was broken by a slight chuckle barely more than a breeze that grew to gale force wind, almost shouting. Suddenly the laughing stopped. The silence was intense.  
  
THE ADVENTURE BEGINS...  
  
HYRULE CASTLE Hyrule. A land of mystery and hidden lore. A land of wonder and beauty. A land of magic. It is in this land that one of the most celebrated epics known occurred. An epic that spans hundreds of years. A legend of adventure, that sets good against evil in a never-ending struggle. The Legend of Zelda. The indigenous people of Hyrule have all grown up on the fabulous tales of the beautiful Princess Zelda, the cunning hero Link, and the evil King of the Gerudos: Ganon. It is during the middle of the Legend that we enter. The Warlord Ganon has been defeated by Link and lays dead in a shallow grave in the Golden Land, home of the Triforce. Hyrule has returned to peace. Life was great. Under the wise leadership of Princesses Zelda and Mira, the land flourished. Her father, King Gerrik, lay deathly ill in the Castle of Hyrule. Her mother having died several years ago in the attack of Ganon and his minions, Zelda was almost completely alone. Her older sister, Mira, was spending some time in the castle to care for their father. Also at the princess's side, was the Legendary Hero, Link. The young man had matured a great deal from his adventures. Most people could not tell that he was only 16 years old, for he looked far older. Presently, those mentioned above are sitting in the main throne room of the Hyrule Castle listening to court cases and passing judgment. The herald announced the next case. "Your Majesties! The Priest of the Forgotten Order, High Cleric Rothe, is charged with disturbing the peace and defiling the Temple of the Triforce!" Entering the room behind the herald was a smallish man with a sullen face and sharp features wearing the blue and red habit of his Order. Zelda stood up from her throne and addressed the man. "High Cleric Rothe! You have heard the charges against you, how do you plead?" "Not Guilty!" came the reply in a mocking voice. Zelda ignored the tone of the man in front of her. "Explain yourself." Saying that she sat down to listen. "Your majesties," Rothe began, "These charges are ridiculous! I was not disturbing the peace, I was exclaiming my joy for the Forgotten Order. It is not my fault that the masses do not understand my religion." Mira, seated next to Zelda asked, "What exactly is it you preach?" "I preach the Forgotten Order. We are individuals who worship a group of beings that the Faeries call Shades. These Shades were almost all killed in the Great Imprisoning War. They fought valiantly, but were never remembered in history." "Why is it that you worship these Shades?" asked Zelda. "Because they were once a very powerful sect and we in the Order wish to give respect to those Shades that survive." "Fine," said Zelda, "What about the second charge?" "As for defiling the Temple of the Triforce, that is a vulgar lie! In my joy, I tripped over something and fell into a man who decided to attack me. He missed and hit another man into a vender's cart. I am innocent." "Sergeant." Link spoke up for the first time that day, to address the soldier that entered with the Priest. "Do you have any evidence disproving this man's story?" The soldier looked disappointed and said: "No Sir." The three judges conversed for a moment before Zelda stood up. "High Cleric Rothe of the Forgotten Order, with the evidence shown to us, which has been very little, we find you not guilty of the charges brought against you. But be warned that you must be more careful in the future." Rothe said "Thank you, your majesties.", and walked out.  
  
Later that day, after the court had adjourned, Link and Zelda were relaxing in the comfort of the Royal Gardens. "Hey, Zelda," Link said, "What did you think of that priest, Rothe?" Zelda thought for a minute before replying, "He seemed a sneaky fellow and up to something. Of course, "she added with a grin, "most of the religious types seem sneaky and suspicious" Link nodded his head in agreement, but something about the Priest bothered him. He was about to force the subject out of his mind when an idea struck him. "I'll be gone for a few days, will you need me for anything?" Zelda looked at her friend curiously, "No. Why?" "I'm going to find out more about this Forgotten Order." "Do you think that it's worth it? It's only a cult." "Well, I find it odd that such a powerful order of beings like the Shades could be forgotten so easily." "If you think that it is worth it, then go on. It would do you good to get out of town for a while. We have all been under a lot of stress lately since Father became so ill..." the young princess trailed off as her eyes misted over with tears. Link put his arm around his friend to comfort her, and said reassuringly to her: "Don't worry about your father, he's the strongest man I know. He'll live." Zelda looked at her companion and managed a weak laugh. "The great Hero of Hyrule, calling himself second best. Irony?" "Perhaps." said Link. And with Zelda looking after him, Link left to begin his search.  
  
THE TEMPLE OF THE FORGOTTEN ORDER The Temple of the Forgotten Order was by no means great compared to the temples of old, but it was adequate. A small, squat building near the outskirts of Hyrule Castle Town, the Temple served only one purpose: to worship. Into this structure, the High Cleric Rothe went. He was greeted by the guards at the entrance and he went immediately into his private quarters. In the rear of the room, on the wall, hung a small mirror. It was to this mirror Rothe approached. Looking at his reflection, the cleric began to recite a spell. In the mirror, a shadow formed in the shape of a man. "Rothe." said the shadow. "Yes, lord." Rothe said. "What do you want?" "Lord, I have done as you wished. The boy is sure to pursue me to the Temple when He bids me to free him. What do you wish of me now?" "Tell our friend what happened and do as he bids. That is all." "But-" Rothe started, yet it was too late; the shadow had vanished.  
  
Rothe then went to the Summoning Room in the centre of the Temple. Once inside, he bolted the heavy oak doors shut and took a small breath as he looked around the room. The Summoning Room was not big, and not adorned with precious gems, but there was a style to it that could best be called original. The walls were decorated with jade mosaics depicting a variety of scenes, yet they all had dark Faeries in them. The floor was made of jade tiles, and each of the four giant columns of the room was decorated with clay sculptures of faces screaming in agony at some unknown pain. In the centre of the room, lay a large circular pond of clear blue water set into a gold embroidered base. This might not have been very remarkable in itself, but the strange thing about this pond was that the water was moving in such a way that one might think that wind was moving it; yet there was no wind. The water was moving by itself. Rothe went to the pond and knelt in front of it with a bowed head. The waters in the pond began to thrash and churn in a circular motion. From an unknown source, wind clipped at the cleric's robes and hair.  
  
Suddenly, the water rose out of the pond and condensed into the shape of a man. The shape became mare and more real as the seconds ticked by. Eventually, above the surface of the pond, hung a tall faerie with long silver hair and clad in the simple forest garb of all faeries. "Tell me what happened." said this magical being. "I was arrested and taken to the castle where I was tried before the Princesses and the boy, Link." "Link? Who is this boy?" "Master, Link is the boy who defeated the forces of Ganon several years ago." "A BOY vanquished Ganon? Link... that name is familiar..." "Master?" "What? Yes, you. Now is the time to free me of my bonds! Go to the forest temple and do my bidding!" "Yes, Master. As you wish." With that, the watery apparition faded and the room was silent. Rothe got up and left the room to do his master's bidding. When he had gone, a quiet voice spoke in such a tone as to turn water to ice. "Link!"  
  
THE TEMPLE OF VENUS "Yes, Link, I do know of the shades." The faerie queen had spoken. Link stood before the queen of the Faeries, Venus, in the Summoning Room of the her temple. The room was actually very dull. Venus hovered in the air above a rectangular pond of ice blue water, with two torches burning brightly on either side. Link stood on the steps in front of the pond. Behind Link, shuffled several of the Monks that tended to the Palace, dressed in their long grey habits and oversized hoods. Ever silent, the Monks were considered by many to be the most privileged beings in the world. "Can you tell me about them?" Link asked. Venus smiled lovingly at the young boy as she answered him. "Link, you know that I would tells these secrets only to you, for you have done so much to help this world. What I will tell you have not ever been outside of Faerie ears. you are lucky, young one. "The shades you speak of were once Faeries like me long ago during the great Imprisoning War. Have you ever wondered why all of the Faeries you see are female? Well, this is the reason why that is so. The Shades were once male Faeries who felt that Ganondorf should be made king of Hyrule, and they fought with his armies against the Knights of Hyrule. For this, they were banished from this world, for it is a sin for a Faerie to cause a being harm, and these Shades used their powers to literally suck the life out of people and feed off of it. When Ganondorf lost the war, the Shades were imprisoned in a dungeon in the Kokiri Forest for eternity. "We Faeries that were left have never talked of this to any other being. How do you know of the Shades?" "A cult has formed around the Shades and has been causing a bit of trouble lately." answered the young hero. "How do they know of the shades?" "I don't know." "The only way for that knowledge to be known is if someone has released the shades. This could mean danger, Link. Be wary."  
  
NECROPOLIS The sacrifices must have worked. As he worked his way through the dense growth of the forest, High Cleric Rothe was aiming his thoughts towards the honour of his master. "I have served him well", Rothe thought to himself, "He will surely reward me when my task is complete. Perhaps he will grace me with a small palace. Yes, that would be nice. Maybe a few slaves to wait on me; just a few." Caught up in his mind, Rothe almost missed the marker showing the way into the dungeon. "Master?" Rothe walked carefully through the tunnels of the labyrinth as he searched for the proper entrance. Along the sides of the corridors were thousands upon thousands of doors, each leading to a small chamber containing a Shade. On the doors were markings displaying the name of the Shade within. Unfortunately, Rothe did not know Ancient Faerie. clink-ink Rothe stopped in his tracks and listened. "Was that my imagination", he thought, "or was that metal?" For several minutes he waited and the sound did not repeat itself, so he moved on. At last he came to the opening that he wanted and without hesitation, he entered the room. The room he stepped into was disappointing. Plain stone walls surrounded a small rectangular pond set into the plain stone floor. "Hardly a shrine," Rothe thought, "but modest, I guess." He approached the pond and knelt before it, mumbling the incantations spoken to him by his master. "Hold it, Rothe!" The priest turned quickly around to find his chin level with a large sharp blade. Behind the blade stood Link. "Too late, lad!" Rothe shouted to make himself heard over the increasingly loud pond waters behind him. "My master is freed, and you will bow before him!" "What the-" Rothe spoke when he noticed the look in Link's eyes: The look of fear. The cleric turned and found that a bright orb of light was forming and growing in the pond. That was not supposed to happen. Suddenly the room filled with laughter that echoed throughout the underground compound.. The light grew until it touched the robes of Rothe, and the fine threads immediately turned to dust. "Oops." said Rothe. Link turned and ran as fast as he could away from the room, as the light filled the chamber and the surrounding walls, killing Rothe instantly. Behind him, Link could see the glow of light gaining on him as he ran through the corridors. Just as the light surpassed the young hero, Link dove into a hole in the wall, avoiding the bright death. "Link! I know you are still living- for now." The chilling voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. Carefully, Link moved out into the centre of the hall, only to find nothing. Hours later, the entire dungeon proved to be empty. It was a confused Link that emerged from the labyrinth in the late hours of the day, into the small clearing of the entrance. "You will die, Link." Link quickly drew his sword, and spun around to see a large image of a Shade appearing several meters from him. The Shade was male, dressed in the simple garb of all Faeries and had a large shock of silver hair. "Come, Link, destroyer of Ganon; prove yourself to me." "Who are you?" Link asked the being. The Shade laughed. "You do not know me, boy. I was wandering the world centuries before you were born. I was one of only four beings who witnessed the banishing of Ganondorf to the Dark Realm by your ancestor." "What are you talking about?" "You ignorant fool! Do you think that you were the first to conquer Ganon? No! There was one before you, also called Link, who banished the Evil King into the Golden Land. When his castle collapsed around him and your ancestor, I revived the Dark Lord and used my magic to turn him into a creature capable of killing this ancient Link; a creature that lived long before I." Link, still confused, looked blankly at the Shade. "Enough! When my brothers are released and the world is mine, you will curse the day you tried to stop me! Try and save the world, Hero!" Laughing, the phantom disappeared, leaving a stupefied Link standing awkwardly in the clearing. Sitting slowly down on a nearby log, Link softly spoke of the news that had just sunk into his mind. "I'm not the first."  
  
HYRULE CASTLE "You killed Rothe?" Several days later, Link was standing in the private chambers of the Princess Zelda. "No," explained Link, "Rothe was killed by the Shade that I met outside of the dungeon." "What does this Shade want?" This question from Princess Mira. "What does it matter?" Link said, his eyes suddenly filling with tears, "I'm not the first! I'm second! Second! Me! The Hero of Hyrule! I'm number two! All that I did: risking my life countless times, killing all of those creatures, losing my uncle; it was all just sweeping up someone else's mess!" Saying that Link collapsed into a despondent heap in a voluminous sofa. The room was filled with silence for a time. It was Mira who broke the silence. "Do we have anything on this ancient Link in the archives?" "I don't know." Zelda said. Standing, she announced to all, "Let's go and see."  
  
THE ARCHIVES Few buildings in the known world contain as more history and lore as the Hyrule Royal Archives. Located in a small building on the castle grounds, each of the archives' three tiers was filled to the brim with scrolls of all sizes; the oldest on the bottom, newest on the top near the entrance. As the trio entered, Mira led them down to the ground floor. "Here's a good place to start." With that, the three set about searching for records of the Imprisoning War, the ancestor of Link, and the Shades. The two princesses searched until nightfall when they retired for the night, but Link continued in his now obsessive search for his lost forefather, never tiring for a moment in his new quest. During the small hours of the morning, Mira and Zelda were quickly awakened from their slumber as an euphoric Link came banging at their doors. The three congregated in Zelda's quarters, the ladies bleary-eyed and the hero wide awake in an adrenaline rush at his news. "I found it!" he exclaimed before his companions, "I found Link!" The royal sisters were immediately awake. Both questioned Link at the same time until he held up his hands in exasperation for them to stop. "Quiet! Now, I found two scrolls that bear relevance to my ancestor. This first one," Link said, holding up one scroll, "this one contains a legend of the Hero of Hyrule. It goes like this: From the forests of the Kokiri he came, A lad of inner power but had not a name. He learned to wield the fantastic blade Mast' And ventured through time, future to past. Wandering the land in clothes dressed so pleb, He bested many foes so the rivers ran red. Gerudos, Gorons, and Zoras he named friend, All to help in defeating the evil King Pretend. Upon his throne atop the Plain, Pretend laughed at horrid wails of pain. The lad stood before his new so-called master And both fenced in a duel of the slow and the faster. The boy won and virtue banished the bad, From Hyrule forever; To the Golden Land. So begins the Tale of Destiny; and of Lore. For indeed Heroes will come, many many more. Ganon had banished, the demon and fink, All whom remained was the Hero called Link."  
  
Link folded up the scroll and looked at his audience. "So the Shade was right," Mira said softly, "There was another Link and he was the one who sent Ganon to the Dark World." It was Zelda who spoke next, "The three races mentioned, I only recognized one of them: The Zoras. Who were the other two, and how did they help?" "I don't know." Link said, again looking at the scroll. "What of the other scroll, Link?" Mira asked pointing to the second roll of paper. "Oh! This one! I almost forgot! It contains a passage you might want to hear:  
  
Gavin 14.27.35AP . It has been five years since the Gerudo king Ganon has been vanquished. In this, my yearly account, I, Gavin, the King's most trusted recorder, shall record for eternity the happenings of this past year. The young boy hero, Link, has celebrated his fourteenth birthday. He has almost become a man. The entire land marvels at how he has grown these past few years. The women folk all agree that he is most handsome and would make any girl in Hyrule a brilliant husband. Speaking of such matters, the young princess has taken a liking to the lad. She may not admit this, but the entire court knows it is true. Our Lord has mixed feelings about such an attraction: On one hand, Link is the one who single handedly defeated Ganon and saved the land; yet on the other hand, Link is a peasant with no family name or land. Perhaps Link will become the next king of Hyrule? Who knows? The young Zelda is the only one who can chose. What a boring year! This royal courtship is the only thing of any relevance that has occurred this year, yet if the rumours are true, our Lady is on the verge of fighting a war! But, it is only a rumour. How interesting..  
  
The room was filled with a silence for a moment before anyone spoke. Zelda, ashen faced, spoke up: "So, there was another Zelda for this other Link?" "It would appear so." Link said, nodding. Mira, smiling, said in a mysterious way, "Interesting."  
  
THE TEMPLE OF TIME The days past and turned into weeks as the trio searched the archives for more information about their past selves. By the fourth week, they had uncovered the answers to several questions, such as: Who was this past Zelda and what connection did she have with Link? How could Link travel through time? Who were the Gorons and the Gerudos?  
  
On the afternoon of the last day of the fourth week, an ancient door creaked open on its rusted hinges. Dust stirred from where it had lain for centuries undisturbed. Cobwebs swayed in the air. Link and the two princesses, Mira and Zelda, crept into the crumbling hall silently and felt a wave of musty air sweep through them. They had found the Temple of Time. Over the centuries, the temple had fallen into disrepair and seldom used. Hidden in a dark corner of the castle grounds, the temple was almost invisible unless seen from up close. As the trio peered into the gloom, they could sense the aura of magic radiating from the very walls. The whispers of ages touched their ears. Link crept through the decrepit hall until he stood before a giant slab of stone bearing the inscription of the Triforce. Zelda, looking at a small parchment, said, "It says here that you are to open the Door of Time and claim the key to time. How do we open it?" Link examined the door closely and, drawing his blade, the famous Master Sword, he wedged it into a crack to the side of giant monolith. With a heave, the rock ground free of the wall and fell to the floor. The three looked into the room before them and gasped in awe. Beyond the doorway was the bell tower of the temple. The only light in the room spilling out from a large high window at the rear of the tower. On the walls were several mosaics; some depicting ferocious battles, some showing strange and wonderful creatures of long ago, and others so worn by the ravages of time that no picture could be made out. In the centre of the room stood a large statue on a raised hexagonal dais. The statue was one of a handsome man in royal clothes kneeling before a small pedestal, his hands gripping nothing. Link, stepping slowly into the room, approached the dais. For a moment he just stared at the statue, but then he took his sword and placed it into the statue's hands. The hands, with the new weight of the blade, sank slowly and placed the sword in the pedestal. Before Link could move, a blue haze surrounded him and the dais and sped upwards to the ceiling. Zelda and Mira could only stare in horror as their friend was engulfed in a column of blue light. When the light subsided, Link had vanished.  
  
  
  
As the light faded, Link looked around. The temple had changed. The walls looked different; the mosaics fresher. He turned to ask Zelda and Mira what had happened only to find that they had vanished. Wandering out of the fresh looking temple, Link stood on the steps of the edifice before a startling view. The castle grounds were no longer were they should be; in their place stood a small town. After some moments, Link forced his feet to walk. Grudgingly they obeyed and led him into the town. Dozens of people milled about in the afternoon sun, going about their business of buying and trading. Most of the denizens of the town never even glanced in Link's direction, but some could not help but stare at the strange look upon the lad's face. "Hello!" Link turned at the voice coming from behind him, his hand reaching for his blade. His hand only grabbed air at his side for he had left his sword in the temple. It was a good thing too. Behind Link stood a girl. As Link relaxed at the sight of her friendly smile, he looked over this stranger. She stood just shorter than he and had long red hair. She wore simple clothes; just a white blouse adorned with a few odd runes, and a long blue skirt, also bearing several runes. As Link was looking her over, he realized that she was also staring at him. Composing himself quickly, he responded, "Yes?" Her smile broadened. "I was wondering if you need any help. You had a strange look on your face, as if you didn't know where you were. Can I help you?" "Uh, no, thank you. I just felt a bit... dizzy. I'm ok now, thank you." Concern flickered across the girl's face. "No, you're not. I can tell. Were do you live? I'll help you home." "No. Thank you but I've got to go." Saying that, Link turned his back on the girl and walked quickly away, towards a narrow alley. "Good-bye!" came a voice from behind him but he ignored it. Link entered the alley and followed it until the noises of the square were distant. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he wandered the street, hopelessly lost. "Hyrule Castle Town, silly!" Link had turned a corner and before him stood the girl, grinning. "Where did you think you were?" she said. "How did you get here?" demanded Link. "Oh," said the girl, waving her hand vaguely in the air, "I know all of these streets. You know, it's rude to walk away in the middle of a conversation. It's also rude to ignore a person who bids you good-bye." "Sorry, but I must be heading home." he said, once again trying to leave. This time her hand shot out like an arrow and blocked his path. "Not this time. You're coming home with me to stay at my father's ranch. It's not far." Link started to object but she would not hear of it. Because the shadows were beginning to lengthen, Link was forced to chose to sleep in this strange town for the night, or spend the night at this odd girl's home.  
  
LON LON RANCH On the way to her home, the girl was constantly talking. Malon, that was her name, chatted about everything under the sun, from weather to horses and everything in between. She never stopped; not for a moment. After a short walk from the village, Hyrule Castle Town, the two entered Lon Lon Ranch, her father's ranch. Being accustomed to the higher standards of living, having been at Hyrule Castle for several years, Link was amazed by the simplicity of the ranch. It was nothing more than a small stable, a holding pen for horses, and a small cottage. Malon led him into the cottage and upstairs to the upper room. Inside was a small bedroom that doubled as a kitchen and dining room. The only furniture was a small bed in one corner, a cupboard against a wall, some shelves and a table. Around the table sat two men. One of them was a tall lanky fellow with a bushy mustache and squinty eyes dressed in a green shirt and white overalls; the other man was dressed similarly, but in a red shirt and blue overalls. This one was squat and chubby, but had a giant mustache and a friendly grin on his face. "Dad," Malon said, "This is Link. Do you mind if he spends the night with us?" The fat man looked solemnly at the boy. "Sure, why not! We always have room for guests! Come, Link, sit down and eat with us, then we'll get you settled for the night." Link ate while he listened to Talon, Malon's father, and Ingo, the stable hand, tell big, adventurous tales of the land. Occasionally, Link would add his own tale, much to the amusement of the others. After dinner, Talon rose from the table and ushered Link to follow him. "Malon, you clean up dinner, and I'll show our guest to his room." The two left the house and started across the yard; skirting the horse pen. The sun had long since set, so only the moon illuminated the duo. "So, Link, what were you doing in the Town?" Link looked at Talon as he thought of an answer. "I was... looking for the Temple." "The Temple, huh? Well, come morning, I'll have Malon show you where it is. She knows the town better than anyone I know." "Thank you, sir." Link said, "May I ask why you are helping me?" Talon released a loud guffaw. "M'boy, perhaps I just like helping people! Maybe I like kids! Who knows? There's nothing wrong with being helpful, is there?" Link cast his eyes downward in shame, "I'm sorry I asked." "Don't be, lad! Don't ever be sorry to ask questions. If you don't ask, then you'll never learn! Besides, I think the real reason I'm helping you is that I knew a lad like you a few years ago, can't remember his name though, and he helped me and the ranch. You remind me a lot of him. I tell you, Link, if I ever had a son, I hope that he would have turned out like that young man. Well, here we are!" They stopped in front of a large shed at the rear of the farm. Entering, Talon showed Link where he could wash up and sleep for the night. Leaving, Talon said, "I'll send Malon to get you in the morning. G'night, Link." Saying that, the old rancher left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Wake up, Link!" The hero awoke with a start and exclaimed in surprise at the face staring him in the eyes. "Come on, Link! It's past sunrise, time to get up!" Malon jumped to her feet and pranced out of the room, "I'll be waiting near the house to take you to the castle town!" Flinching at the slam of the shed door, Link slowly got to his feet and stared blankly at his surroundings as last night's memories came rushing back to him. Five minutes later, Link was walking up to Malon outside of the farmhouse. She helped Link up onto the steed she was sitting upon, pronouncing as she did, "Next stop: Hyrule Castle Town!"  
  
HYRULE CASTLE TOWN The throngs that Link had observed the previous evening were nothing compared to the multitudes of morning. People of every race, gender, color, and creed roamed the streets of Hyrule Castle Town. By far the most numerous were the Hylia; their fair complexions and long ears making them easy to point out. There was the occasional hulking stone giant of the Gorons; the small, slim figure of the Gerudos; and the silvery, lithe form of a Zora. Dotted among the four main races mixed lesser species of all kinds. Into this throng of souls, Link walked, guided by Malon. "So, Link," Malon asked her companion, "Where was it you wanted to go?" Link looked around at the masses of beings around him before answering. "The Temple of Venus?" "Oh. All right. Follow me!" Saying that, Malon dove into the crowd with Link in tow. Within minutes, Link stood at the steps of the temple, gaining his breath. "Well, here you are!" Malon pronounced, staring up at the giant statue of Venus that stood at the entrance to the temple. "Isn't it magnificent, Link?" "Glorious." Link muttered as he mounted the steps. Upon entering the edifice, Link was surrounded by familiar sights, sounds, and smells; the temple was exactly as he remembered it. The smell of incense roamed the air and the soft slap of the monk's sandals upon the marble floor were the only sounds to be heard. Link quickly found his way to the main chamber and stood before the giant fountain that filled the room. After standing for a few minutes before the fountain, the water rippled and shook before eventually parting and giving rise to a beautiful faerie; Venus. Seeing Link, the faerie smiled warmly. "Link. I knew you would come. You must have many questions." "Yes, Venus. What happened in the Temple of Time?" "When you touched the statue, you were transported back through time. Where you stand is an ancient Hyrule. At this time, Ganon has just been banished to the dark world. The world is enjoying a period of peace that will last until your time." "I traveled through time..." said Link dazed. "Is there any way to return?" "You must retrieve your sword from the statue, and you shall return." "How is it you know of me? If this really is the past, then you should not recognize me." "My being is what some would call Eternal. I live in all times at once. I see all times. Time does not affect me or my brethren." "Then why didn't you tell me about the Temple of Time if you knew what would happen?" "I must never reveal the future to others. The results could change time. No being has the right to do so." Link pondered this for a time before speaking again. "You know about the Shades?" "Yes." "Who was the Shade I met in the forest? What is it that he is trying to do?" Venus smiled a tight, forced smile. "He is called Vaun. He led the Shades in the Imprisoning War against the good beings of Hyrule. In your time he is attempting to release his comrades imprisoned in the Forest Temple. If he does so, then he would try to gain revenge upon the peoples of Hyrule from detaining him in that temple. He must not free the other Shades." "How do I stop him, then?" Venus seemed to hesitate before answering. "Link, you-"she started but was cut off. "Hey, Link!" Link turned at the sound of Malon's voice and saw the girl standing at the doorway of the room looking wide-eyed around her. Turning back to the faerie queen, Link was surprised to see that she had disappeared; returned to her aquatic realm. "Wow, Link, I've never been in this room before! How did you know it was here? Have you been here before? Who was that you were talking to? Was it Venus? I bet it was!" Malon stood next to him and kept rambling as Link's anger rose higher and higher. Then, it burst. "Malon!" The hero's shout resounded from the high ceiling to the far corners of the Temple. Stunned, Malon stopped talking. "What?" she asked meekly. Link had turned to face her, eye to eye. "Couldn't you see that I was in the middle of possibly the most important conversation of my life?! Yes, I was talking to the queen of the faeries, and she was telling me vital information! What could have possessed you to burst in on this Holy chamber and start your stupid rambling! Now, Venus will not appear again for a week! I hope you're happy!" Ashamed and hurt by Link's hash words, Malon could only say sorry in a small voice. "Well, sorry doesn't cut it! Now thanks to you, I have no idea how to save my home from almost certain destruction! Thanks a lot!" With that, Link left the temple leaving Malon standing all alone.  
  
Many hours later, in a narrow alley near the temple, Link lay upon an upturned box and stared up at the stars. The sun had long since set. Interrupting his quiet relaxation was the sound of someone approaching. Turning, Link saw that it was Malon. She walked towards him with her eyes downcast and hands clasped behind her back. Link returned his gaze to the heavens. "Link-" she began but was cut off by a wave of Link's hand. "Just don't say anything." "But-" "Not a word." Silence hung heavily between the pair. After some time, Malon came and sat quietly next to Link on the box. She reached into a small bag she had brought and placed something beside the hero. Looking, Link noticed that it was a sandwich. Craning his head, he looked at the girl questioningly. Softly, she said, "You probably missed lunch." Sitting up, Link thanked her and began to eat the meal, for he had indeed missed lunch. When he had finished, he looked at her suddenly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was impatient." "No!" Malon said turning so that she was facing Link, "You had every right to yell at me! Because of my behaviour, you have to wait another week before going home. I shouldn't have been so rude in the temple. It is I who should be sorry, not you." After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Link stood up. "Then, I suppose we should head back to the ranch for the night." Malon slowly shook her head. "The bridge has been drawn. No one gets in or out of the town at night. No one." Link slowly returned to the box beside Malon and leaned against the adjacent wall. "Is there anywhere we can spend the night? An inn or something..." "Here is just fine." said Malon sleepily as she laid her head upon his shoulder. After a few moments, as Malon's breathing became deep and regular, Link quietly agreed.  
  
Link remained at Lon Lon ranch for the remainder of the week and aided Talon and Ingo with the work of the ranch. Guided by the older men, Link soon became skilled in the work of a ranch hand; even the quiet and shifty Ingo released a few words of praise at the boy. When the day came to leave once more for Venus' Temple, Link was reluctant to go. In the end, it was Talon who pushed Link out of the ranch gates.  
  
THE TEMPLE OF VENUS "How can I defeat Vaun and his followers?" Link was once more standing in the Summoning room of the Temple, looking at the Queen of the Faeries. "You must kill Vaun before he releases the other Shades." she said. "How?" "There is only one way to kill a faerie." "Which is...?" Her reply was full of sadness, "That is the one Law I may never reveal. To do so would condemn me for aiding in the death of an Immortal. I cannot say, but I may give a clue." Raising her hand, she beckoned a monk to enter; he carried with him a small sword. Raising the sword, he silently buried the blade into the pool underneath Venus. Even thought the blade never touched the great faerie, Link could see upon her perfect face small streams of tears; tears of pain. That was her clue. Destroy the Summoning Pool and the faerie is destroyed. Bowing low, Link said, "I thank you, Queen, for your help." Before he turned though, Venus said to him, "Remember this, Link. Only one may pass though the Gate of Time. Only one." With that, she disappeared. Malon greeted Link at the doors of the Temple. "What did she say?" Smiling grimly, Link answered her, "She told me how to save my home." Staring Link straight in the eye, Malon asked, "Are you leaving, then?" "Not yet. I have something I'd like to do first." "What?" Link looked around before answering. "Can you show me to the archives?"  
  
THE ARCHIVES Being several centuries younger than his own, the archives of Malon's Hyrule were significantly smaller than those of Link's time. With Malon waiting on the top level, Link descended to the bottom floor and started his search. Unlike the last time that he was in the archives, it did not take Link long to discover what he was looking for. Calling Malon down, Link started to read from the scroll that he had found.  
  
"From the forests of the Kokiri he came, A lad of inner power but had not a name. He learned to wield the fantastic blade Mast' And ventured through time, future to past. Wandering the land in clothes dressed so pleb, He bested many foes so the rivers ran red. Gerudos, Gorons, and Zoras he named friend, All to help in defeating the evil King Pretend. Upon his throne atop the Plain, Pretend laughed at horrid wails of pain. The lad stood before his new so-called master And both fenced in a duel of the slow and the faster. The boy won and virtue banished the bad, From Hyrule forever; To the Golden Land. So begins the Tale of Destiny; and of Lore. For indeed Heroes will come, many many more. Ganon was banished, the demon and fink, All whom remained was the Hero called Link."  
  
"I know that poem!" exclaimed Malon. "That's called 'The Hero's Destiny'. It was written a few years ago by the great poet, Gildebrand. Hey! The hero's name is Link! That's the same as yours! What a coincidence. I didn't notice that!" "I don't think that it's a coincidence, Malon." Link said solemnly. "What do you mean?" "This Link is my ancestor." Link waited for this to sink in. He knew it had when Malon's face twisted into confusion. "How-?" "My Hyrule is in the future. My home is many years from now. Just like your Link, I can travel through time." Silence filled the hall as Malon considered this. "Then you should be honored to be a descendent of the Hero of Hyrule! And I am honored to know you: heir to the Title!" "Don't be." Link said softly. "Why?" "This first Link, the one you know, did all of the work. He banished Ganon to the Golden Land. He saved the Triforce and the people of Hyrule. All I did was mop up the remains! I'm a fraud!" Link collapsed to the floor in a miserable state. Malon kneeled next to him. "How are you a fraud?" "Here I was, the Hero of Hyrule, considering myself invincible because I had just defeated the powerful Warlord, and what do I discover? Someone before me has done exactly as I have! They did just as I but against a stronger foe! The Ganon I fought was nothing but a shadow of the one in this time! I am not worthy to claim the Title!" Malon put an arm around her friend in comfort and said, "You are more than worthy of that title. You may have fought a weaker foe, but I'm sure he was just as big a threat to your time as to mine. Only you could have faced him and lived. From what the scholars tell us, Ganon is invincible; nearly immortal as long as he bears the Triforce of Power. If each time a member of your heritage faces that man, and each time he becomes weaker and weaker, then someday, he will be killed! He will die! And it will be in part thanks to you." Link looked Malon in the eyes before speaking again. "Thank you." he said. "You're right. I have at least helped." He suddenly stood up, standing straight and tall. "If I lose my faith in myself, then Ganon will have won, despite my efforts; if I lose faith in myself, my people will die at the hands of this Vaun, their blood will be upon my hands and I can't let that happen!" He turned to Malon. "Malon, I'm going home." "When?" she asked. "Right now!" Saying that, Link headed toward the stairs. "Link!" Malon called after him. The hero stopped and turned to her. "Yes?" She looked down at her feet as she said, "You couldn't stay? Just for a while longer?" Link slowly approached the girl and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, Malon. If I don't leave now, I might never want to leave." "Then stay here." From the shakiness of Malon's voice, Link could tell that she was close to tears. Link just held his hug and was quiet for a while. "I would love to stay here and maybe live at the ranch and work there for the rest of my days. It's the most peaceful place I've ever been; but I can't. If I don't leave, my home will be destroyed. It would be my fault. I'm sorry. I must go." Malon drew away from him, her hand to her mouth, eyes downcast. "I know. I just wish you could stay." "I'm sorry." Saying that, Link turned and walked away. When he was at the entrance to the archives, Malon came running after him and stopped him. "Link! Before you go, please come with me!" "But-" "Please!" "All right, then! Hurry, though." Malon lead them through the town until they came to a small shop. "Wait here!" she said and then walked into the store. Confused, Link did as she asked. The girl returned a few minutes later carrying some items in her hands. "Come on! Let's go to the Temple of Time!"  
  
THE TEMPLE OF TIME In the Tower room of the Temple of Time, they halted. Malon gave Link the items she had brought. "Link, I want you to have these. They may help you." Inspecting them, Link saw a new grey tunic, a golden bracelet, a silver scabbard, and a silver necklace. As he picked up each one, Malon told him of them. "All of these are special. The tunic is made to keep you warm in the cold, cool in the heat and light enough to be worn everyday of the year; this bracelet has been blessed with many spells and shall protect you from harm; the scabbard shall keep your sword shiny and healthy, no matter what you do to it; and the necklace-" she blushed deeply, "the necklace is mine. My mother gave it to me when I was very little. She said it would help me through tough times. I'm lending it to you." Shaking his head, Link handed it back, "I can't take this, Malon. It's yours. You keep it." Handing it back, Malon said, "I said you could borrow it. After you save your home, you can come back here and return it." Link grudgingly fastened the necklace around his neck. Then he embraced Malon and they held it for several moments. "Thank you. I will return it. I promise." Saying that, he turned, mounted the dais, and approached the statue. He turned again to face Malon. "Good-bye." "Good-bye." He held her gaze for a while before finally reaching and slowly lifting the Master Sword from the pedestal. As the blue light engulfed him, his last glimpse of that Hyrule was of Malon standing solemnly with glimmers in her eyes.  
  
THE FOREST TEMPLE From the Temple of Time, Link had headed immediately for the resting place of the Shades. The only thoughts running through the young hero's mind were the thoughts of the people of Hyrule suffering at the sadistic hands of Vaun and his followers. That must never happen, and shall not happen, as long as Link has breath in him. Into the clearing he went and down the hole; through the halls and into each room he went, placing bombs in each. At last he came to the room of Vaun. The settling dust from the numerous explosions was falling lightly about him as he entered. The water lapped silently in the pond and all was silent in the necropolis. Muttering a curse under his breath, Link placed a bomb in the pond and lit it. Minutes later, a dust covered Link climbed into the night air of the silent forest. Staring solemnly at the small gargoyle statue, Link pulled from his inventory his most powerful weapon: a red bomb. In all the Seven Lands, there is no weapon of mortal hands more powerful than this. Lighting the bomb, Link dropped it into the dark pit and ran out of the clearing. No explosion was heard, yet the forest felt it and shuddered for many minutes as ancient halls collapsed upon themselves and the beautiful mosaics crumbled into ashes. The Dark Faeries were destroyed at last.  
  
HYRULE CASTLE Zelda and Mira were overjoyed to have Link once more in their company. For many hours, into the night, the trio sat together with Link recounting his adventure in another time, finally ending at the Necropolis. "So the Shades are dead?" Zelda asked. "Yes," Link answered, "Venus showed me that only by destroying a Faeries' pool can they themselves be destroyed. They are no more." Saying that, the three returned to their quarters for a peaceful night's sleep. The castle became totally silent for the first time in many years. That silence was suddenly interrupted by a piercing shriek coming from somewhere closeby within the Castle. Link, and the two sisters were immediately out in the hallway running to where the screams were coming from: The King's Quarters. The doors was thrown open the see a horrid sight. The curtains were drawn, so there was little light in the room; yet, from what could be seen was the body of the ill King and a screaming maid . "You Highness?" Link asked approaching the bed. "Daddy?" the sisters asked running to their father's side. "Daddy!" they shrieked. Link looked down at the peaceful face of the King. Unfortunately that was all that was peaceful: The body had been mutilated. The stains were soaking the bed and the rug and even the ceiling and curtains. It was terrible for the princess's to see. As guards poured into the room, Link had them usher the mourning sisters out of the room. Link was alone with the body. The young hero knelt by the bed and said a silent prayer for the former ruler. From behind Link, a slight hissing noise erupted from the silence. Link turned to see another horrifying sight. There, displayed on the wall in the blood of the king, was a simple message, meant only for Link's understanding: You shall pay.  
  
THE TEMPLE OF THE FORGOTTEN ORDER Link was speeding through the halls of the temple, trying to find the Summoning Room. Finally he found the right door and burst into the room. "At last. You shall pay for what you have done, boy." The Shade was hovering above the pond in the middle of the room. Link, overcome by anger, rushed at the Shade with his sword drawn. "I'll kill you!" The Shade just looked on as Link's blade passed through him. Again and again the blade flashed, and again and again the Shade was unaffected. "Mere swords cannot harm me! I am ethereal! Nothing can harm me!" Finally, Link slashed at the pond, creating a rift in the pond floor. The Shade shrieked in astonishment. "How dare you! I will kill you for that!" The Shade raised his hands into the air and a blue orb appeared above his head. "You will die, boy!" Link dove for cover behind one of the four columns in the room, and the blast hit the tiled floor inches from where he lay. Link, as an idea leapt into his head, ran to the front of the pillar and the Shade fired another blast, but the young hero stepped aside and the orb struck the pillar, shattering the base of it. Link, ran behind it again and pushed with all his might, until it fell. Down it toppled and the Shade laughed as it passed through him and shattered on the pond. "Not easy is it, mortal?" Link ran to another column, and again tempted the Shade, and again, the orb hit the column, and again Link pushed it onto the Shade. Again the process was repeated. Suddenly, the Shade knew what was going on. "Aha! I will not be so quickly defeated!" Link had no idea what to do next. Three of the columns were laying smashed in the pond and the ceiling was starting to sag, for the columns were not serving their purpose. Suddenly, the pillar behind Link dissolved in a flash of light. "There you are, Hero!" Another orb was forming and Link turned and ran towards the pond and threw himself under the Shade as the ceiling started to crack.. "Ha! You will now meet your doom!" The orb was released but Link was no longer there; he had slid underneath the Shade and was now running to the far side of the room. The Shade immediately knew his mistake, but it was too late: the orb had crashed into the pond shattering the rim and floor, making water spill everywhere. The Shade screamed in pain and once more made another orb throwing it at Link. Link swung his sword in defence, and to his surprise, the orb bounced off and hit the ceiling above the pond. The ceiling started to collapse quickly. Link ran as fast as his legs could take him out of the building, and then, only just made it out before the entire structure fell in on itself, destroying the pond, and the Shade, forever.  
  
GAVEYARD It was a saddening affair to see the coffin of the great King Gerrik being laid to rest in the Royal Family's Tomb. Most of Hyrule, some of Calatia and members from the rest of the Seven Lands, had turned out for the ceremony held in the Royal Cemetery in Kakariko Town. Link supported Zelda as her father was led by them into the Tomb. She and her sisters had all grieved together the day of their father's death, several days ago, and had still not fully recovered. The sound of the small orchestra nearby playing the funeral dirge reached even the outskirts of the town, and all felt a deep well of sadness far inside of them as they listened in homage to their dead king. The sky turned grey and a light drizzle fell on the crowd around the Tomb, as many paid their final respects.  
  
THRONE ROOM Later that day, after the funeral, the drizzle had turned into a storm as the next ruler of Hyrule was crowned. The high priest of the Temple of the Triforce led the congregation in the royal rituals of proclamation with more than the usual amount of charms; storms were ill omens. Link stood next to the throne as the crown was lowered on the new queen's head and whispered to the person next to him: "Mira will be a great queen." Zelda agreed with him.  
  
THE END 


End file.
